1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air distribution systems for clean rooms having a double plenum chamber part of which forms the ceiling of the room and which also permits of room illumination through the plenum chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed, as in the U.S. Pats. to Larsson, No. 3,216,183, Roux, No. 3,320,404, Carnes, No. 3,403,614, Kodaras, No. 3,429,250 and Horneff et al., No. 3,824,909 to mount panels in spaced relation to the main ceiling of a room and through which air moves downwardly for ventilating purposes.
Liberman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,606 and Watters, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,151 drops ceilings employing one level of panels.
It has also been proposed with drop ceilings of panels all at the same level, to mount light sources on the main ceiling as in the U.S. Pats. to Guth, No. 2,803,741 and Watters et al., No. 2,935,151, with delivery of light through panels.
It has also heretofore been proposed as in the U.S. Pat. to Horneff et al., No. 3,824,909 to employ a perforated pipe delivering air to a perforated clean room ceiling for distribution through the clean room ceiling.
Larkfeldt, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,788 shows the use of a pressure box for air distribution through a hung ceiling into a room but the construction is complicated, expensive to construct and does not provide uniform air distribution nor light passage.
Lindestrom, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,204 shows an air distribution device with an upper chamber from which air passes through spaced perforated plates to a zone in a room. The structure is difficult and expensive to manufacture, does not permit of light transmission nor easy access thereabove.
The structures of the prior art lack the simplicity of construction, ease of installation and ready access thereabove, must be tailor made and have other shortcomings.